Not Forgotten in Temptation
by Lirulin
Summary: On the Dark Island, the White Witch tempts Edmund with something quite differently, and all of a sudden resisting becomes nearly impossible. Now there is only one who can truly help Edmund, no matter how far they are apart. VotDT movieverse, but AU


**Not Forgotten in Temptation**_  
by Lirulin_

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me, _Voyage of the Dawn Treader_ would have gone a bit differently if it did. All belongs to C. S. Lewis and Walden Media.

This came to my mind because I was quite unhappy with Edmund's "temptation scene" in the _Voyage of the Dawn Treader_ movie. Enjoy!

* * *

The darkness was slowly closing in around Edmund, enveloping him like a blanket. The only light came from the lanterns at the bow and the stern, but even that was colourless and barely flickering in the gloom. He was standing on the platform high over the ship's deck, imagining that he was on an island in a sea of all-swallowing black. The others were so far away, looking like pale spectres of themselves from up here, and Edmund felt strangely disconnected from them, even from Lucy. He wondered if they would ever find their way out of here again, worrying about the lethargy that was creeping up on him.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a green mist that was languidly swirling closer out of the shadows from their starboard side. A spark of fear shot through him as he remembered Coriakin's warnings, and he lifted his sword higher, determined to protect himself, even though it was most likely futile. For what could you do against a bodiless fog?

Then the mist changed colour from a sickly green to an icy blue-white, and a figure took shape. Edmund stumbled back, pressing his back against the mast in complete shock and horror. It was her, the Witch! But… this was simply not possible! He wanted to scream, he wanted to rage against whatever malicious fate had decided that he had to meet her for the third time now. Would he _never_ be free of her?

But before he could formulate any sort of defence, the silky smooth chilliness of her voice reached his ears. Or was it his soul?

_Edmund, dear. We have not seen each other in a long time._

A frosty wind was blowing into his face, and Edmund shivered involuntarily. He tried to steel himself, telling himself that he knew her and her ways, that he would not fall for her seductions again.

"Get away from me! I know you're not real! Aslan killed you and you can't come back!"

Her form recoiled slightly at the mention of the Lion's name, but was soon hovering right in front of him again, eyeing his sword with faint amusement.

_Nevertheless I am right here now, little king. And so are you. But for how much longer?_

Edmund opened his mouth to reply, but stopped short in confusion. He had thought for sure that she would attack him at any moment.

"What do you mean?"

Despite the voice inside him yelling not to get involved in a conversation with her, he could not quell his curiosity. Her lips twisted into what could almost be called a sympathetic smile, and of her hands reached out as if to touch his hair.

_Poor Edmund. Surely you know that you will have to leave Narnia again soon. You did not stay long the last time, did you? And perhaps, just like your brother and sister, you will not be coming back._

He gasped loudly, doubling over as if someone had just dealt him a crushing blow, feeling a sudden and intense pain, like a stab through the heart. Edmund hadn't even thought about that, had been so happy about being back in Narnia, back home, and on a grand adventure, that he hadn't considered returning to England. And he had completely forgotten what had happened to Susan and Peter when they had been here last. Was that awaiting him too at the end of their journey? He shook his head and straightened up again, glaring at the Witch defiantly. If her plan was to make him feel absolutely miserable, then he would certainly not show her that she was succeeding. So he would simply not think about it now.

"We've always had to go back! It will not be any different this time, and Lucy and I both know it. So get lost! Leave me alone!"

Edmund was shouting by now and dimly wondered why none of the others were coming to see what was going on. The Witch meanwhile was looking wholly unperturbed, regarding him rather pityingly.

_But what if it __could__ be different, Edmund? What if you could stay in Narnia, forever? I can make that possible. I can even bring your brother and sister here, and you could all be together, rule together again. And a new Golden Age will emerge._

Edmund's eyes opened wide, and all of his thoughts stopped dead. He tried to refute her words, tried to answer something, anything, to tell her that surely Aslan's plans were good and perfect, but his resistance was dissolving like smoke in a breeze. Before he knew what was happening, his mind began whirling faster and faster, becoming a veritable maelstrom of thoughts and emotions.

Staying in Narnia… A dream come true! Truly being King Edmund the Just again! And Peter and Susan coming back, too! They would be so happy, Peter especially. He missed Narnia so much. They could all reign together again, and it would be like old times. Everything would finally go back to normal.

His eyes lost their focus as tantalising images started dancing around in his head, and his sword slowly sank towards the ground. Riding side by side with Peter, laughing and joking on a hunt. Grand balls and feasts with visiting dignitaries from far and wide, Susan and Lucy as the rarest jewels of all the ladies, dazzling everyone. Presiding over the courts of law once again, dispensing justice and passing judgements. Practicing sword fighting and participating in tournaments.

Edmund didn't feel the coldness seeping into his veins, didn't hear the triumphant laughter ringing out in the dark and didn't see the pale arm stretching out towards him.

8 8 8

Meanwhile, a thousand miles and a whole world away, Peter Pevensie rested his head on his arms, tired after studying all morning and well into the afternoon. He decided to relax for just a few minutes, but before he knew it, he had fallen into a deep sleep.

_He found himself in a black expanse of nothingness, knowing immediately that he was dreaming. He tried looking around, but did not even know which way was up or if he was standing on solid ground or floating in the air._

_Then, quite suddenly, the form of his brother materialised out of the darkness, and, not having seen Edmund in quite some time and missing him somewhat fiercely, he gave a happy little cry which however immediately turned into a yelp of shock and dismay. For there, right in front of his little brother, hovered the White Witch, her arm outstretched and about to grab Edmund's shoulder. Fury rose like a tidal wave in Peter. He had sworn to himself that he would never again let her hurt Edmund, and without pausing to think about how he did it, he moved forward._

"_Get away from him! Edmund!"_

_The younger boy had been standing stock-still and was now blinking slowly, as if waking from a trance, turning towards him uncomprehendingly. As he reached his brother's side, Peter also noticed that the Witch's face had distorted into an expression of frigid anger mixed with disbelief._

"_Peter? What are you doing here? Did she already bring you?"_

_Peter briefly wondered what he meant by that, this was __his__ dream after all and nobody had brought him anywhere, but chose to ignore the rather strange question in favour of situating himself between the Witch and Edmund, effectively shielding his brother with his own body. The Witch was glaring at him now as if she was trying to skewer him with her eyes, but he would not budge an inch, not on his life!_

"_Leave him alone! Aslan killed you, and you have no power over us!"_

_The Witch still did not say a word, but Peter then felt something at his back, as if Edmund had just very gently brushed his shirt._

"_But Peter, she said we could all stay in Narnia. We can all reign again, like we used to do."_

_Dread spread through Peter, and he saw with startling clarity what was happening to his dearest brother. He tried hard not to panic, tried to think of what to say. Not again! He would not let Edmund fall to her again! He turned around slowly, for the moment not caring that he was presenting his back to the Witch. He had to __look__ at Edmund for this!_

"_And what about Caspian? Have you forgotten that __he__ is king now?"_

_His brother's eyes, which had been frighteningly blank up to now, gradually regained some of their sparkle, and he was shaking his head as if he wanted to dislodge a rather bothersome thought from it._

"_Caspian… I… I don't know… We could… We could all… rule…"_

_Edmund did not sound convinced at all, more as though he was hanging on to a beatific image, and Peter looked at him pleadingly. He would not be able to bear it if he lost his brother to this, to __her__!_

"_Edmund, please! Remember what Aslan said! Susan and I __cannot__ come back! Our time in Narnia is over, and if He says that we have learned all we can here, then it is the truth! And He certainly knows what is best! Don't believe her, please! You know who she is, what she can do! You better than any of us!"_

_A small jolt went through Edmund, and he shuddered violently for a few seconds, tears then filling his eyes. Peter wanted nothing more than to reach out and draw him into his arms, but something kept him from doing so. Instead he faced the Witch again who was much closer now, her voice taking on a decidedly enchanting timbre._

"_You do not have to listen to him, Edmund. He does not really know what he is talking about. Of course you can all stay here. Should Aslan really have said they can never return? Would he let you suffer so?"_

_Edmund's face went slack again, and he took a tiny step forward, lifting his arm slowly. Immeasurable fear swelled in Peter, and a shout tore out of him._

"_NO! Edmund, trust Aslan! Trust __me__! I love you! I would not lie to you!"_

_Edmund jerked once, then sagged to the ground like a puppet whose strings had been cut. Tears flowed down his cheeks, and he hugged himself tightly, rocking backwards and forwards. His voice was barely audible when he finally spoke._

"_I know. I know. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I… I didn't want… I trust you. Of course. Please…"_

_He clapped his hands over his ears and squeezed his eyes shut, tears still pouring out of them. Peter's heart almost broke at the sight of his Edmund in such agony, the emotion only fuelling his anger at the Witch, and he squared his shoulders, looking her straight in the eye._

"_You will not get him. Not now, not ever! We all belong to Aslan, and in His name I command you to get thee hence!"_

_An unearthly scream rent the air around them, and then the Witch dissolved until only a faint mist remained which was blown away by a warm wind._

_Peter immediately returned his attention to his brother, crouching down in front of him and talking to him soothingly._

"_It is alright, Eddy. Everything is alright. Please stop crying! She is gone now."_

_Edmund opened his eyes and looked at him, the brown orbs so full of pain and remorse that it almost took Peter's breath away._

"_Oh Peter! What have I done? I'm so sorry! How could I… I __know__ her! How I could I be taken in by her lies again? I'm such an idiot! What must you think of me!"_

_And he wrapped his arms around his knees, burying his head in them. Peter's expression turned very gentle, and he could not help the smile spreading over his face._

"_I think you are my wonderful baby brother who has once again faced a great temptation and come out victorious. You do not have to be sorry. We all know what kind of powers she still has."_

_Edmund snorted wetly and refused to change his position._

"_Victorious? You've got to be kidding me! __You__ pulled me out of this ditch I've managed to fall into! I couldn't have done anything without you!"_

_Peter laughed softly then, fond amusement and deep affection colouring his voice._

"_But that is the whole point, Eddy. Last year, you were the one to protect me from myself. And now I could be there for you. Remember what we promised each other? 'I shall carry thee when thou art weak, and thy burdens shall be as my own.' Nothing will ever change that!"_

_Edmund's head shot up, his wide eyes found Peter's, and after a few heartbeats a brilliant smile transformed his whole countenance. Peter breathed a silent sigh of relief and leaned forward, intending to press a kiss to Edmund's forehead, but a bright light pierced the darkness all of a sudden, and an infinitely tender voice resounded in the very depths of their souls._

"_Be at peace now, my Children."_

_Then Edmund was gone._

Peter's eyes flew open, and he sat up abruptly. His heart was racing and his breathing erratic, and it took him a moment to orient himself and to realise that he was in his room, in the professor's cottage. He shook his head slowly, attempting to clear his thoughts and to puzzle out this strange dream he had just had. It was of course not out of the ordinary that he was dreaming about Edmund, and the Witch had also already appeared to him, but usually in conjunction with Beruna. What could it mean, this odd… temptation that she had tried to weave? And why had she been trying to entrap Edmund, and not himself? Peter resolved to call his little brother in the evening, just to make sure he was alright. Then he stretched and got up to make himself a cup of tea before returning to his studies.

8 8 8

On the Dawn Treader, Edmund was watching the albatross now circling the mast in complete astonishment. He could not believe what had just happened and was almost convinced that he must have had a very elaborate hallucination. One moment he had seen all these glorious images in his mind, the next there had been a loud shout, and then Peter had been next to him! He had almost not believed his eyes, and although his brother's form had been strangely transparent, there had been no doubt that it was indeed him. It was so like Peter to step in front of him to protect him!

Edmund shuddered again at the thought of what he had almost done, but at the same time an almost overwhelming love and thankfulness spread through him. He truly had the best brother in the world, and although he did not know how Peter could possibly have gotten here, he was certain he couldn't have done it without his help. Edmund also realised that he had needed the reminder of them always being there for each other because he had at times felt strange, almost guilty, being in Narnia without Peter, and had missed his brother intensely.

The albatross was now flying lower, gliding once over the deck before making its way to the prow and hovering there, as if it was waiting for them to follow it. It turned its head once, fixing Edmund with what he was sure were golden eyes, and the same voice he had heard before echoed in his heart.

"Do not forget that you are never alone, Dear Heart."

And Edmund understood that Aslan Himself had sent his brother to him in his hour of need.

The End

* * *

_The Lord knoweth how to deliver the godly out of __temptation__s. – 2. Peter 2,9  


* * *

_

I hope you liked it! Perhaps a few notes on the story. I don't believe the "temptation" they showed in the movie fits Edmund's character. For one, the Witch tempted him with the exact same thing the first time around, and I think he would therefore recognise her intent much sooner now. For another, I simply can't imagine Edmund feeling like this or thinking he has to take a back seat all the time. If he was truly that dissatisfied with his place as king beneath Peter, they wouldn't have been able to rule together for fifteen years, and it would certainly not have been a Golden Age! Ok, rant over. :) Sorry, I just had to let it out because this really bothered me.

Please tell me what you think!


End file.
